60 Seconds (ChanBaek)
by Baeklogy
Summary: "60 detik dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." /ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Yaoi/DLDR/Review?


Baekhyun masih mengingat perjuangan keras dirinya dan Chanyeol agar bisa mencapai benang merah mereka yang selama ini memang diidamkan oleh mereka berdua. Ia juga mengingat bagaimana dulu suaminya rela lelah pulang-balik dari gedung fakultasnya ke gedung fakultas Baekhyun yang lumayan jauh dan itu hanya untuk menyenangi hatinya, atau paling tidak membawakan kotak bekal untuk mereka berdua.

Baekhyun sudah melarangnya berkali-kali untuk memaksakan diri ke fakultas Baekhyun, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol keukeuh dan menjalankan rutinitasnya itu sampai mereka lulus dari perguruan tinggi dan kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk saling bertukar cincin di atas altar.

Mereka menikah diam-diam, tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya, orang tua mereka sekalipun. Menurut mereka, cinta mereka harus tetap diperjuangkan, meskipun akan banyak halangan-halangan yang merintangi mereka. Keduanya sama-sama mengucapkan ikrar di atas altar dengan senyuman kebahagiaan dan air mata haru memenuhi hari bahagia itu.

Hari demi hari mereka jalani di sebuah rumah minimalis yang cukup mengisi kebahagiaan di antara mereka, yang memenuhi hidup mereka hingga mereka sendiri sulit untuk menampungnya. Kebahagiaan yang menurut mereka saat itu adalah kebahagiaan kekal yang tak bisa lagi diganggu gugat oleh siapapun, Tuhan sekalipun.

Tahun pertama mereka terlewati dengan berbagai aktifitas; mulai dari menikmati musim semi di mana bunga bermekaran, musim panas yang banyak mereka habiskan di halaman belakang dengan gelak tawa serta candaan yang mengiringi, musim gugur yang hangat dengan melihat dedaunan kecokelatan jatuh berserakan di tanah, dan musim dingin yang membuat mereka semakin saling mengeratkan tubuh masing-masing di balik selimut.

Itu juga terjadi pada tahun berikutnya, begitu terus sampai pada akhirnya titik jenuh pernikahan mereka pun memancar di antara mereka, tanpa sebab, tanpa kesalahan yang diperbuat.

Hanya sebuah rasa sekelebat yang akan dipertanyakan...

Sebuah rasa yang pantang dirasakan oleh keduanya...

Sebuah rasa yang malah dirasakan oleh Chanyeol...

Perasaan yang akan membuat hubungan mereka rentan; Kebosanan.

-o0o-

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh polos Chanyeol yang sama polos dengannya yang terbaluti oleh selimut putih tebal di atas tubuh mereka. Baekhyun selalu menyukai ini, di mana ia bisa menikmati aroma maskulin suaminya yang begitu dalam dan jelas. Dia merasakan ketenangan ketika indranya mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar begitu saja dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan pelukan mereka, kehangatan luar biasa yang terpancarkan begitu kuat, bahkan mengalahkan bara api yang menyala.

" _I love you,_ Park Baekhyun _._ "

"Apa kau akan terus mengatakannya?"

Ada harapan di iris cokelat tua itu, harapan Chanyeol akan mengatakan 'Ya' dan semakin menenggelamkannya ke dalam lautan cinta mereka sampai ia tak dapat lagi keluar darinya. Chanyeol meraih dagu itu dan menariknya ke atas supaya kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Pengakuan kembali terucapkan, pengakuan yang terdengar _klise_ tapi terasa begitu besar efeknya pada Baekhyun.

Dan selalu seperti biasanya, mereka melanjutkan penyaluran perasaan mereka masing-masing melewati ciuman dalam yang penuh akan gairah dan sarat akan cinta, kemudian paginya mereka akan menemukan diri mereka bergelung di dalam selimut dan tertidur di atas lautan cinta yang mereka buat sendiri.

Tapi, Chanyeol tak yakin dengan pengakuannya itu, rasanya begitu hambar saat diucapkan oleh bibirnya namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itulah yang berada di sudut hati terdalamnya dan ia hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh hatinya. Dia juga masih merasakan hal yang sama saat dirinya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada Baekhyun, tetapi itu semua seakan terkalahkan oleh kehambaran dalam hubungan mereka yang seperti tanpa cacat ini.

Dan setelah ini, Chanyeol akan membuatnya cacat sedikit tetapi tidak akan membuatnya sembuh dan selamanya akan tetap cacat.

" _Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Mungkin, kelak aku akan jauh lebih menyakiti hatimu."_

-o0o-

Baekhyun sibuk mengolesi roti dengan selai pisang kesukaan suaminya, tak lupa mengukir lengkungan indah di bibirnya, setelah selesai barulah ia menimpanya dengan roti lainnya. Saking terfokusnya dia pada roti-roti tersebut, Baekhyun tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di balik tembok yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam.

Senyuman itu ternyata masih bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak keruan seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, di mana mereka bertemu dengan pertemuan yang _klise_ pula; bertabrakan saat berjalan di lorong. Semua terlihat sangat _klise_ bagi Chanyeol sampai tak dapat lagi menampung rasa kebosanannya yang begitu cepat datang.

"Untuk apa kau berada di balik dinding, Yoda?" Suara indah itu mengalun di indranya, begitu lembut dan hangat. Dia tidak yakin dapat meninggalkan pemilik suara indah dan mata sabit yang di dalamnya terdapat iris cokelat tua yang begitu indah ketika ia membuka matanya.

Chanyeol menetralkan dirinya yang mendadak canggung karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi Baekhyun. Dia menduduki kursinya perlahan diiringi juga dengan deheman untuk mengurangi rasa canggung itu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya juga ikut mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tenggorokanku sepertinya sedikit sakit hari ini," kata Chanyeol kembali berdehem, kali ini terlihat berlebihan dan dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menghembuskan napas beratnya, tidak mungkin ini tidak baik-baik saja. Dia sudah mengenal Chanyeol selama 7 tahun dan ia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh lelaki tanpan itu lewat raut wajahnya. Seberapa usaha Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya agar Baekhyun tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tetap saja lelaki cantik itu akan tahu yang dirasakannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Hm, Baek."

Deheman Baekhyun terdengar karena lelaki cantik itu tengah sibuk menghabisi roti di mulutnya. Wajah Chanyeol pun berubah menjadi serius, tetapi juga terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakan.

Baekhyun menelan rotinya tersebut dengan dorongan air putih, "Bicaralah!"

"Aku mungkin akan terus terlambat pulang, karena aku benar-benar harus lembur setelah ini. Kau tahu, Ayah-ku terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadikanku sebagai penggantinya, bukan?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, pikiran polosnya langsung menerima perkataan Chanyeol.

"Lakukanlah bila ayah yang menyuruhmu, aku ingin diterima di keluargamu, Yeol."

Chanyeol terdiam di mejanya, matanya langsung tertuju pada wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat guratan kesedihan terpancar dari wajah cantik itu. Dia tertohok pada jantungnya. Benar, keluarga Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun yang sebatang kara dan kesederhanaan Baekhyun tidak membuat keluarga Chanyeol meleleh. Semuanya hanya ingin yang sederajat dengan mereka, yang sama terhormatnya dengan mereka, bukan Baekhyun yang mandiri dan sederhana.

"Apa menurutmu mereka akan menerimaku, Yeol? Apa aku bisa mengharapkan itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang hampir tidak bisa membendung tangisannya. Chanyeol yang awalnya berada di seberang Baekhyun beralih ke arah Baekhyun dan berdiri di samping lelaki cantik itu, siap menjadi sandarannya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di perut Chanyeol dan kemudian memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Hanya ini yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, tak lupa juga mengelus surai kecokelatan yang memiliki kelembutan sutera ini. Dia ingin selalu bisa mengelus surai ini hingga dia menutup mata untuk selamanya kelak, tetapi di hatinya, porsi Baekhyun mulai berkurang dan sudah ada yang ditempati oleh seseorang di sana.

"Bersabarlah, Baek." Chanyeol merasakan remasan di kemeja belakangnya. Air matanya terjejak di pipi bulat itu, membuat sungai kecil di sana. Air mata yang selalu dibenci Chanyeol karena dengan melihat air mata itu hatinya akan berdenyut sakit.

-o0o-

"Ayah, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol membentak pria setengah baya di depannya. Dia tidak akan melakukannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun sama saja meninggalkan hidupnya. Baekhyun adalah hidupnya dan dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan hidupnya. Meskipun, hubungan mereka terasa hambar, tetapi jauh di dalam sudut hatinya, dia masih menyimpan banyak harapan untuk dilakukannya bersama Baekhyun di masa depan.

"Ayah sudah mencarikannya untukmu, dia sederajat dengan kita dan dia juga istimewa karena memiliki sebuah rahim yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimiliki oleh Baekhyun dan juga lelaki lainnya." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ayahnya itu. Jangan katakan kalau...

"Kyung-ah, masuklah!"

Seorang pria berpostur tubuh sama dengan Baekhyun, mempunyai mata bulat besar sepertinya, dan juga bibir yang berbentuk seperti hati. Chanyeol mengenal pria ini, pria yang sedikit menggeser nama Baekhyun di hatinya, pria yang dapat menggoyahkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

 **Do Kyungsoo** , sekretaris Chanyeol sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol membola, dia tidak menyangka bahwa pilihan ayahnya adalah Kyungsoo. Entah ada setan dari mana, mendadak hatinya menginginkan perjodohan ini seolah melupakan seseorang yang 7 tahun belakangan ini sudah menaburkan begitu banyak mimpi bersamanya. Chanyeol berubah menjadi serakah sekarang; di dalam sudut hatinya paling dalam, dia enggan meninggalkan Baekhyun, tetapi dia juga mempunyai perasaan pada Kyungsoo sejak pria bermata burung hantu itu melamar di perusahaannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau akan tetap menolak?" tanya sang ayah dengan tawa renyahnya, dia berdiri di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang menunduk dalam. Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri yaitu Baekhyun, namun dia juga ingin mendapatkan sosok Chanyeol. Jika dia disebut sebagai orang jahat, Kyungsoo rela disebut seperti itu karena dia begitu mencintai Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Baekhyun menekuk lututnya ketika bunyi gemuruh yang begitu menakutkan masuk ke indra pendengarannya, ditambah lagi dengan kilatan petir yang samar di balik tirainya hampir membuatnya terisak. Sudah hampir jam 12, tapi Chanyeol belum juga kembali dari kantornya, setetes air mata sukses jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, Chanyeol tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya; dia akan pulang ke rumah, paling tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu kalau ia akan pulang larut malam.

Tetapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengabari apapun dan membiarkannya dalam kesendirian di tengah hujan besar seperti ini. Baekhyun telah mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol berkali-kali, tetapi tak ada satupun panggilan yang dijawab oleh Chanyeol.

Angin kembali berhembus lebih kencang dari balik tirai tipis di ruang tamu itu sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa ngilu di tulang-tulangnya.

 **PRANG!**

Baekhyun sukses membeku saat pigura besar yang memampangkan kebahagiaan pada hari pernikahan mereka pecah berderai di lantai. Iris kecokelatan itu menatap senyuman mereka di pigura yang sudah pecah itu. Sebuah perasaan takut menyelinap di hatinya; ketakutan akan kehilangan Chanyeol.

Ini pasti hanya kebetulan saja, ini pasti bukan pertanda buruk bagi hubungan mereka, ini karena angin yang begitu kencang dan menjatuhkan pigura pernikahan mereka. Tetapi, perasaan takut itu malah semakin besar ketika Baekhyun semakin memenuhi otaknya dengan pikiran positif.

" _Kuharap hatimu hanya ada aku di sana, Yeol."_

-o0o-

Chanyeol memandang layar ponselnya yang terdapat beberapa notifikasi yang semuanya dari Baekhyun, kemudian ia memindahkan pandangannya lagi ke sebuah map cokelat yang berada di tangan lainnya. Map yang berisi secarik kertas yang akan memutuskan benang merah di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Apa masih berat untukmu?" sebuah suara di ambang pintu tiba-tiba mengejutkannya. Orang itu adalah Kyungsoo dengan penuh kelembutan di wajah manisnya. Chanyeol mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kita batalkan saja pernikahan ini, bahkan kau masih mengenakan cincin pernikahan kalian, itu berarti kau masih mencintainya!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit dengan nada cemburu dan sedih di sana, tetapi begitulah kenyataannya. Chanyeol memang terlihat masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun, tapi mengapa Chanyeol menerima perjodohan ini.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Kedua tangan besarnya tertangkup di rahang Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, Kyung. A-aku juga mencintaimu, kau-lah orang yang bisa menggeser posisi Baekhyun dari hatiku," ungkap Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu, namun dia merasa ragu untuk mengucapkannya. Entahlah, mungkin karena di dalam hatinya masih ada Baekhyun di sana. Tetapi, dia harus memilih salah satu di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang 7 tahun ini memberikan berjuta warna dan mimpi ke dalam kehidupannya yang awalnya datar-datar saja, merajut banyak harapan untuk ke depannya, berbagai ungkapan-ungkapan setulus hati sudah berjuta-juta kali terlontar dari bibir mereka, dan berciuman hangat hingga membuat Chanyeol menjadi tak bisa untuk tidak mencium bibir merah muda itu.

Tetapi...

Kyungsoo yang 3 tahun ini mengubah hidup pernikahannya yang datar menjadi lebih berwarna dengan omelannya yang terlihat menggemaskan, di saat Kyungsoo begitu bersabar atas sikap pemalasnya -berbalik dengan Baekhyun- membuat Chanyeol terenyuh dan selalu membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo-lah yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu, kirimkan map itu kepadanya jika kau lebih memilihku!"

Bolahkah kali ini Kyungsoo sedikit lebih jahat. Salahkan saja jawaban Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin ingin menjadi serakah untuk memiliki Chanyeol. Dan, Chanyeol pun sama serakahnya dengan tidak mau meninggalkan keduanya.

"Tetapi ini akan sulit untuknya," jawab Chanyeol seperti sebuah bisikan. Sejujurnya, ini juga sulitnya untuk dirinya. Berbagi kesusahan dan kebahagaian bersama Baekhyun selama 7 tahun itu bukan lah hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan, bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

"Kalau begitu, kau bersikap dingin padanya, itu bisa menunjukan betapa kau ingin meninggalkannya."

Tidak. Hati Chanyeol menolaknya, dia tidak bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah cantik itu ketika dia bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun. Apalagi kalau pria cantik itu sampai meneteskan air matanya, itu adalah suatu pantangan untuknya.

"Kau juga akan menyakiti Baekhyun pada akhirnya, Yeol!" peringat Kyungsoo semakin memperbanyak rasa bersalah Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang akan ditinggalkannya dengan alasan yang sangat tidak jelas.

-o0o-

Chanyeol pulang setelah sehari tidak pulang. Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan isakan Baekhyun dan pelukan eratnya, dia baru ingat bahwa kemarin malam hujan besar melanda Seoul dan Baekhyun sangat takut pada gemuruh serta kilat yang menyambar ke sana kemari. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati memeluk pria cantik itu dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang kepada Baekhyun.

Tetapi, Chanyeol berusaha tidak memedulikannya dan mencoba saran dari Kyungsoo, dia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menjawab sambutan Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol tidak menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Baekhyun terdiam di ambang pintu, untuk pertama kali ini juga Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan kemudian memberhentikan jalan Chanyeol dengan menghalangi jalannya. Pasti ada sesuatu kesalahan yang dia perbuat hingga mambuat Chanyeol begitu terasa dingin untuknya.

"Kau kenapa tidak pulang, juga tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku?" tanya Baekhyun menyorot sedih. Chanyeol bisa melihat jejak-jejak air mata tertinggal di pipi bulat itu. Baekhyun pasti banyak menangis selama tadi malam hingga membuat matanya merah dan sembap seperti itu. Rasa ingin untuk memeluk pria cantik itu menguar dalam dirinya, namun dia menahannya sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Aku lelah, Baek."

Chanyeol berlalu dari depan Baekhyun , meninggalkan pria cantik itu dengan segudang pertanyaan di kepalanya. Ini begitu tiba-tiba untuk Baekhyun, terasa sangat aneh, lebih dari itu. Ini membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening asin itu lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Percayalah, diabaikan oleh seseorang yang selama ini tidak pernah mengabaikanmu itu terasa sakit sekali seperti sebilah pisau yang siap menghunus jantungnya saat itu juga.

-oOo-

Chanyeol menuruni tangga sambil mengancingkan jas hitamnya. Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin memanggilnya untuk sarapan tiba-tiba hanya terdiam saat Chanyeol keluar rumah tanpa memandangnya sedikit pun. Baekhyun meremas kotak bekal yang setidaknya bisa mengenyangkan Chanyeol di kantor.

Sama sekali tidak ada pikiran negatif lagi yang menempel di kepalanya, dia sudah percaya kepada suaminya itu dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin akan mengkhianatinya begitu saja. Baekhyun berpikir kalau semua ini hanyalah jebakan semata, diketahui karena 2 minggu lagi Baekhyun akan berulang tahun.

"Ya, ini salah satu jebakkanmu, aku tahu itu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada kotak bekal yang biasanya dibawa oleh Chanyeol bila pria itu tidak sempat sarapan di rumah dan setelah itu Chanyeol akan mencium bibir Baekhyun dan mengecup mesra dahinya.

Ini tidak perlu di khawatirkan, ini hanyalah jebakkan.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa tulusnya pria cantik ini mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati, jauh dari dugaan Chanyeol, sangat jauh. Baekhyun terlalu mencintai Chanyeol, sangat, sangat, dan sangat.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!

-o0o-

Seminggu berlalu dengan Chanyeol yang masih mengabaikannya, bahkan sekarang Chanyeol snagat mengirit suara padanya, padahal selama ini Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang yang humoris dan sangat cerewet. Tetapi, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menangkis apapun sekarang, ini sudah terlalu tidak masuk akal bila untuk pesta kejutan yang ditujukan pada Baekhyun.

Jadi, hari itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk datang sendiri ke kantor Chanyeol. Di sana, dia bertemu ayah Chanyeol, mertuanya, yang sangat Baekhyun harapkan pengakuannya pada Baekhyun. Jangan kira, Baekhyun hanya hidup tenang selama ini tanpa adanya pemberkatan dari ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu ini salah dan dia ingin kedua orang tua Chanyeol dapat menerimanya.

Tetapi, Baekhyun mendapatkan caci maki dari ayah Chanyeol dan satu alasan besar yang membuat Chanyeol berprilaku tak wajar padanya.

Ini yang Baekhyun takutkan, ini yang Baekhyun khawatirkan.

Chanyeol mencintai orang lain, selain dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya.

Hari itu juga, semua air matanya tumpah ditemani rinai kecil di luar jendela kamarnya. Baekhyun menangis begitu keras hari itu sampai-sampai mengeluarkan suara isak tangisnya. Perasaannya luar biasa hancur, sangat hancur dan tak berbentuk lagi. Chanyeol telah mengkhianati janjinya pada Baekhyun dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun sampai maut menjemput mereka.

Dan, satu lagi yang diketahuinya; Chanyeol tak lagi mencintainya.

Satu nama orang asing yang didengarnya saat mendengar penjelasan ayah Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau jahat, Chanyeol! Kau jahat!"

-o0o-

"Baek?"

Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sedikit bergetar dan ini juga untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol memanggil namanya tanpa adanya nada dingin di dalam suaranya dalam satu minggu ini.

Baekhyun cukup tenang dan berpura-pura untuk polos dalam masalah ini, "Hm?" Hanya sepatah kata dengan nada bertanya yang terdengar.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara pada Chanyeol untuk saat ini, pria cantik itu bisa saja langsung beremosi dan mengeluarkan semua apa yang dirasakannya. Ini terasa berat saat kau mengetahui suamimu yang selama bertahun-tahun melewati masa susah dan senang malah berbalik rasa padamu dan menyukai orang lain. Bukankah itu juga akan menyakiti perasaanmu?

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata. Baekhyun hanya diam, meskipun dia tahu apa yang Chanyeol coba katakan padanya.

"Katakanlah! Aku akan mendengarkannya," sahut Baekhyun yang mulai melembut, tetapi jauh di dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam, terdapat luka yang besar di sana dan tidak akan pernah mengering setelahnya.

"Aku pikir kau—maksudku, aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untumu—a-aku tidak berniat mengatakan ini, t-tapi..." Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Apa Chanyeol hanya kasihan dengannya yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan surat perceraian di depannya dan menyandang status 'mantan'?

"Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan surat perceraian itu padaku, aku akan menandatanganinya sesuai kemauanmu!" ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Chanyeol membola, dia terlihat sangat terkejut seolah tak percaya Baekhyun telah lebih tahu duluan dari orang lain daripada mendapatkan penjelasan darinya.

"Baek—aku bukan bermaksud untuk—,"

"Kau tidak perlu naif, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini, bukankah begitu?" tanya Baekhyun dnegan nada sakartis di dalamnya. Cukup untuk menusuk hati Chanyeol di dalam sana. Begitu menyakitkan dan membuatnya ngilu di seluruh tulang-tulangnya.

"Baek, aku bersumpah tidak menginginkan ini, tapi—,"

"Tapi, kau terlanjur mencintainya, hm?" Chanyeol bisa melihat genangan air mata itu di sana. Tidakkah Baekhyun tahu bahwa air matanya sangat berharga untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak ingin pria cantik itu menangis, itu juga akan membuat hatinya nyeri luar biasa.

"Baek..." lirih Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hanya terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan memunggunginya.

"Berikan surat itu sekarang!"

Chanyeol membuka laci nakasnya dan mengeluarkan amplop cokelat itu, lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun dari belakang kemudian duduk juga memunggungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandangi amplop cokelat itu dan kemudian mengeluarkan isinya dari sana dan juga bolpoin yang sudah di sediakan di dalam amplop cokelat itu. Baekhyun membacanya dan sukses membuat air mata itu terbuang sia-sia lagi. Ini tamparan telak yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Ini menyakitkan, ini melukainya.

"Setelah menandatanginya, aku akan pergi dari rumah." Perkataan dari Chanyeol yang kembali dingin itu semakin membuatnya terluka. Chanyeol akan pergi dari rumahnya, tidak ini rumah mereka. Sudah banyak kenangan yang mereka rajut di sana, terlalu banyak sehingga mereka tak dapat lagi menghitung _moment_ apa saja yang pernah terjadi di dalam rumah ini.

Baekhyun pun menandatanganinya, meskipun itu dengan perasaan yang berat luar biasa.

"Dua hari lagi, aku akan menikah dnegan Kyungsoo. Aku harap kau bisa menghadirinya," kata Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun mengembalikan amplop cokelat itu dan bersiap akan keluar dari kamarnya.

Tetapi, suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memberhentikannya tepat di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu, Chanyeollie..." Chanyeol terkesiap, Baekhyun kembali memanggilny adengan panggilan itu. Panggilan yang Chanyeol sukai bila Baekhyun yang mengucapkannya. Terdengar sangat manis dan menggemaskan di indra perdengarannya, dan itu masih tetap sama sampai sekarang.

"Tapi—" Chanyeol berusaha menghindar. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Kyungsoo dengan kembali jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Chanyeol, tepat di sisi ambang pintu yang kosong. Mereka saling bertatapan, melempar ingatan mereka pada masa lalu yang begitu menyenangkan dan manis.

"60 detik dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah itu," lanjut Baekhyun terdengar memohon.

Melihat tidak ada lagi perlawanan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, kepalanya mendongak karena Chanyeol begitu tinggi untuk ia gapai. Kedua tangannya tertangkup di rahang Chanyeol, kemudian mengelus pipi sang –mantan- suaminya ini dengan lembut sehingga membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah itu dengan saksama, tersenyum di antara air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mata mereka. Chanyeol juga menangis, entah mengapa ini terasa berat untuknya, bukannya dia harus senang dan lega karena Baekhyun sudah menandatanginya? Tetapi, ini terlihat salah. Hatinya terus memberontak dari pikirannya.

Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium bibir Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya, mungkin juga hidup Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalasnya, tak kalah buasnya, mereka akan sangat merindukan ini. Sangat hingga mereka sendiri akan gila karena bibir mereka masing-masing merupakan energi tersendiri untuk keduanya. Tetapi, perasaan Chanyeol telah lain dan tak sama lagi seperti dulu.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka saat hitungan detik mulai menyentuh angka 5 dan beranjak menuju angka tiga.

1 detik...

"Aku."

2 detik

"Selalu."

3 detik

"Mencintaimu."

-o0o-

2 hari pun terlewati dan hari ini adalah pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Namun, Baekhyun malah masih asik berjalan-jalan menyusuri trotoar tanpa ada tujuan menentu. Dia tidak mau melihat Chanyeol melontarkan senyuman yang dulunya pernah dia berikan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Chanyeol begitu mesra dengan orang lain.

Wajahnya menampakan hilangnya gairah hidup, dia layak untuk disebut sebagai mayat hidup dengan wajah pucat dan dia sangat berantakan sampai-sampai dirinya saat ini banyak dipandangi oleh orang-orang yang lewat juga di atas trotoar ini.

Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun melihat sebuah truk akan melintasi jalan besar di sampingnya. Baekhyun berdiri tepat di samping jalan besar tersebut, bersiap akan menyeberang ketika truk itu akan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau, Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia menjadi suami untuk Do Kyungsoo dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia!"

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjejakan di tepi jalan besar tersebut dan truk tersebut semakin dekat dan dekat tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kau, Do Kyungsoo, apa kau bersedia menjadi suami untuk Park Chanyeok dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia!"

"Baiklah, kalian telah menikah di hadapan Tuhan, silakan cium pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Truk itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun tidak membuang waktunya lagi dan segera berlari ke tengah jalanan untuk menabrakan dirinya pada truk tersebut.

 **BRAK!**

Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Serta, semua orang di gereja itu bertepuk tangan, bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun memberikan tepuk tangan tak kalah kuatnya darinya.

Sebuah keinginan besar Baekhyun. Sebuah keinginan kecil, namun sangat berarti untuk pria cantik berpostur tubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun terkapar bersimbah darah di jalanan aspal itu dengan pancaran mata yang begitu kosong dan benar-benar kehilangan hidupnya. Baekhyun ingin benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol.

Dan, dia tidak pergi sendirian, dia juga mengajak sesuatu yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya yang keberadaannya baru diketahuinya tiga minggu yang lalu. Baekhyun akan membawa anaknya yang belum sempat lahir ke dunia ini bersamanya. Tepat, di saat ulang tahunnya sendiri.

" _60 detik itu dan kenangan-kenangan kita selama 7 tahun belakangan ini akan selalu aku ingat, Park Chanyeol. Berbahagialah!"_

 **KKEUT**

 **Pemindahan dari wattpad :v keknya ada roman-romannya pengen pindah lapak nih. Yang udah baca ini di wattpad beserta sequelnya dan sudah vomment juga makasih banyak, banyak, banyak yahhh...**

 **Ini udah aku baca ulang, tetapi gak tahu lah kalau masih ada banyak tipo karena aku juga manusia.**

 **Lagu yang menginspirasi nih FF**

 **HUMAN by CHRISTINA PERRI**

 **Oke, see you in other story~**


End file.
